Falling in love with a Southern Belle
by LoveIsAFairyTale
Summary: Molly's outgoing cousin comes to town. Will Sherlock fall for her? Hmmm...
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes started to inspect the young lady before him. He began doing what he does best, deducing her.

Her right hand was slightly shaking, probably means she was writing a lot, her eyes keep averting in different directions which probably meant she was either uncomfortable or just cautious about something. Maybe something being after her? She wouldn't seem like the type to be in trouble, maybe partied in secondary school, but that seemed to be the only time she ever drank in her life. Definitely to scared to do drugs and or smoke so she definitely has some moral or scared to die young and-

"Sherlock? Answer me, please."

He turned his head, slightly, looking her right in the eyes.

"Adrienne, right? Yes?"

"Yes, and aren't you supposed to inspect the body by now or something? I mean, I have no idea how this works.. I'm not Molly, remember?"

He definitely remembered, she had more attractive features then her dear cousin. Sherlock then couldn't help but notice the american accent with a slight bit of southernness hinted in it. She was from the south, Mississippi? Yes, yes, definitely Mississippi.

Adrienne just gave up on Sherlock and turned to John Watson, he seemed like a guy who could actually seem to communicate.

"John? Can you slap some sense into him? He is really annoying me."

John gave her the biggest grin she has ever seen and he slapped Sherlock's back, hard. The young lady smiled and tried not to laugh at the shock that was now present on the great Consulting Detective's face. Where was a fucking camera when you need one?

As if someone had read her mind, she heard a camera click behind her. Turning her head, Adrienne saw a handsome man with gray hair, and a bright smile. "Detective Inspector Lestrade," he said, putting his hand out towards her, "you are?"

"I am Adrienne Hooper, Molly's cousin. Its nice to meet you Detective!"

He continued smiling at her until Sherlock coughed, which immediately made all of their attention go back to him.

"Before Lestrade tries flirting shamelessly, we need to discuss more important matters."

If you actually take a liking to the snippet, let me know!


	2. Landing in London

Hello everyone! I hope you will like this story, I love reading OC stories so I thought I would give it a go! If you do like it please give me a review! Feedback is most appreciated! I love you all!

-LoveIsAFairyTale

Moving from the good ole south of the United States to London was a big change for Adrienne Hooper. She for one thing was used to sunlight, which made a frown visible on her face as the plane landed. It was raining and she suddenly yearned the bright sunshine from her hometown. Whenever finished getting through the terminal, she saw Molly Hooper with a sign that said her name by the baggage claim. Adrienne laughed loudly at her cousin, she always was goofy.

"Don't think I would recognize you?" Adrienne asked with a grin as she approached her cousin.

Molly shrugged, "I don't know. It's been ten years, hasn't it?"

Adrienne huffed, "It's not my fault that America isn't good enough for Miss Molly, is it?"

Gasping, she responded, "You know thats not it, Adrienne! It's because-"

"I know, Molly. I'm just messing with you." Adrienne said as she embraced her cousin.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you by the way," she continued, "I've always wanted to see London without parental supervision."

"I'm glad you are here, and it's no problem, you know that!" Molly grabbed a few of her suitcases, which Adrienne was thankful for, and started to walkout out of the airport.

"How did you even persuade aunt Jenny to let you stay with me?" Molly questioned, as she hailed a cab.

Adrienne sighed, "She doesn't know."

Molly's eyes widened and Adrienne grinned, "We got in a fight. She said I can go wherever I want and I wanted to see you. Plus it's not like my job requires me to be in an office or anything."

Molly still was uneasy about it all, the aunt Jenny she remembered was super overprotective and always had to know what Adrienne was doing. She recalled the last time Adrienne stayed with Molly's family, her mom called every single hour.

"What about Uncle Liam? Did he just go with it?"

Adrienne shrugged, "I don't know, he wasn't at home at the moment that happened."

The pair of women started shoving her luggage into the trunk of the cab that finally stopped. Adrienne shut the trunk and hopped into the car as did Molly. She gave the address of her flat and they made small talk on the way.

"So," Adrienne began, "Sherlock Holmes, huh? Am I finally going to be able to meet him?"

If Molly had been sipping a drink at the moment, it would have just spit out everywhere. She stammered as she replied, "You-you don't want to."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Why don't you want me to meet him?"

"He is a high function sociopath." Molly said, fiddling with her scarf.

"What does that have to do with me meeting him?"

"He is just very mean sometimes and very overwhelming." Molly sighed.

"I don't care, Molly. I'm going to meet him eventually and you know it. Especially if I hang around you a lot. Don't you say he basically comes in all the time while you are working?"

"Yeah but-"

"So, I will try and be his friend." Adrienne declared, making her statement final.

Molly knew that she wasn't going to be able to change her cousins mind. Soon enough they made it to her flat. Molly payed for the cab after Adrienne tried to slip him the appropriate amount of money without her noticing.

"Adrienne, let me get this."

She sighed, "I'm getting it next time then."

They both got out the luggage and brought it up to her flat. Molly unlocked the door and stepped aside for Adrienne to walk in. She immediately noticed how homey the flat felt. It definitely had Molly written all over it. Adrienne dropped her suitcase by the door and started inspecting her new surrounding. First, she examined all the photos. She had ones of her family, friends from uni, and a few of Adrienne herself from when they were younger. Adrienne smiled at the memories of swimming in the lakes and running around playgrounds with her when they were younger.

"Thats my favorite picture." Molly pointed out one that had a curious five year old Adrienne making a silly face while standing on a tree branch and a nine year old Molly looking appalled at her.

Adrienne laughed, "I love it too. You were so worried I was going to fall."

Molly nodded, "I couldn't have caught you either. There was no way in hell I could have saved you if something happened."

Adrienne didn't respond but moved to the kitchen. She noticed how tidy it was and how she had cook books spread everywhere. Then she went back into the living room and noticed she had the few seasons of Glee that were currently out on DVD.

"Oh my god, you love Glee too?" Adrienne asked, pointing to the stack.

"I know what we are doing tonight." Molly laughed as she went into the kitchen. "Want anything, Adrienne?"

"Do you have-" Adrienne was cut off when Molly answered, "Yes I have sprite and cookies."

She was about to ask what kind when Molly went on, "Yes they are chocolate chip and homemade. Just how you like them."

Adrienne grinned as she brought her the sprite and delicious cookies. "You sure do spoil me!"

"I knew you were probably going to want to go to the store to get those things, and I just felt like I should save you a trip."

Adrienne hugged her cousin while chewing the soft cookie. Her cousin was truly an angel.

Once she swallowed, she said, "Thank you, you are just the sweetest."

Molly laughed, "It's nothing. So, shall we start with the first episode?"

Smirking, she replied, "Put it in!"

Halfway into the episode, Molly's phone beeped as she received a text.

"Oh no," Molly groaned as she read it.

Adrienne averted her eyes from the screen to look at her cousin, "What is it, Molls?"

"I guess you are going to meet him sooner than expected. Unless you don't want to go to the morgue with me-"

Adrienne was already off to find her bedroom to change into some better clothes. She was only in sweatpants and a comfy shirt since she basically flew all day.

She walked into the first bedroom when Molly shouted, "Other one!"

Adrienne then turned and went into the bedroom across the hall and saw her luggage, "Thanks!" She yelled back.

After she changed into some flattering jeans with a big, flowing black top she walked back into the living room.

"So, i'm going to meet Sherlock Holmes?"

Molly nodded, reluctant to see how the two were going to interact.


	3. Twit

Adrienne went into the morgue before her dear cousin. She claimed that Sherlock would be upset if he didn't get his coffee and that she could go on ahead. Truth be told, Adrienne knew she was just afraid to see what he would deduce out of her. What Molly didn't know is that she could honestly care less about what he said. He could deduce her to his little heart's content, it would just save herself from an awkward introduction. When she slipped into the room, two men were observing microscopes side by side.

She stood by the door, and realized that they hadn't noticed she was in the room. Taking her sweet time, she began to walk slowly closer to them. She noted that Sherlock must be the tall one with the curly black hair. Though, that made her wonder who his colleague was. Then she remembered Molly mentioning him once when talking about the Consulting Detective. Was his name Josh? Or something amongst those lines? Thoughts were whirling around in her head until she finally remembered. His name was John Watson.

Being the nuisance she was, decided to have a bit of fun since Molly was taking so long. She saw a huge book on the counter which read _Erickson: Atlas of Endocrine Pathology_ and she pushed it off with it it landing on the floor with a huge thud.

The men jumped and John fell off his chair while Sherlock glared at the stranger.

Adrienne bit her lip as she tried not to laugh at their expressions.

"This is not a psychiatric hospital. Try a few streets over." He told her sternly and resumed looking into the microscope.

"Oi!" John grunted, "Be a bit nicer. She did come in and we didn't notice her."

Adrienne grinned,"Exactly. Thought I would make a worthwhile appearance. After all, I am going to be seeing a lot of you two."

Sherlock then inquired, "Name?"

She shrugged, "Aren't you Sherlock Holmes? I thought you were going to tell me my life story." She retorted, "Adrienne is my name and I am Molly Hooper's cousin. Molls has told me loads about y'all. I can't wait to see what shenanigans you get into next!"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and she continued, "Well, let's see what you got. What can you deduce about me?"

Sherlock Holmes then started to inspect the young lady before him. Her right hand was slightly shaking, probably means she was writing a lot. He could tell she was either a journalist or an author. Her eyes kept averting in different directions, without her even realizing, which probably meant she was either uncomfortable or just cautious about something. Maybe someone being after her? She wouldn't seem like the type to be in trouble. He could deduce she partied in secondary school, but that seemed to be the only time she ever drank in her life. Definitely to scared to do drugs and or smoke so she definitely has some moral or scared to die young and-

"Sherlock? You realize you aren't speaking out loud, right?"

He turned his head, slightly, looking her right in the eyes. "Adrienne, right? Yes?"

"Yes, thats just happens to be me. I guess since you aren't deducing me as I thought you would, shouldn't you wheel out the body or something? Molly said you had the permission to get it."

He ignored her and continued on with his deduction. Sherlock then noted she had more attractive features then her dear cousin. He could detect the american accent with a slight bit of southernness hinted in it. She was from the south, Mississippi? Yes, yes, definitely Mississippi. He noticed her small stature of being 5'0 and her icy blue eyes with long, curly mousy brown hair. He could deduce she was insecure about her looks and her size, but didn't see anything wrong with any of those things. She seemed like a healthy woman at the age of twenty-four or twenty-six.

Adrienne just gave up on Sherlock and turned to John Watson, he seemed like a guy who could actually seem to communicate. "John? Can you slap some sense into him? He is really annoying me."

John gave her the biggest grin she has ever seen and he slapped Sherlock's back, hard. The young lady smiled and tried not to laugh at the shock that was now present on the great Consulting Detective's face. Where was a fucking camera when you need one? As if someone had read her mind, she heard a camera click behind her.

Turning her head, Adrienne saw a handsome man with gray hair, and a bright smile. "Detective Inspector Lestrade," he said, putting his hand out towards her, "you are?"

"I am Adrienne Hooper, Molly's cousin. Its nice to meet you Detective!"

He continued smiling at her until Sherlock coughed, which immediately made all of their attention go back to him.

"Before Lestrade tries flirting shamelessly, we need to discuss more important matters."

"Sorry it took me so long, Sherlock. Spilt the coffee all over the floor and helped pick it up, since I felt bad about it." Molly butted in as she trudged through the door out of breath.

She looked up and saw Sherlock glaring at the Detective Inspector and a John and Adrienne looking very amused. "So you met Adrienne?" Molly asked, smiling at her cousin.

"Yes, she made quite the debut." John laughed.

"Enough about the new cowgirl in the room and let's talk about how Percy Davis was murdered. I haven't had the pleasure of seeing the body yet because we were waiting on you, Molly."

Adrienne rolled her eyes, "Just because I am from the South does not make me a cowgirl you twit."

Everyone in the room laughed at Sherlock who was now gaping at Adrienne, "Twit?"

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope this was a chapter you enjoyed, I promise its going to get better from here on out! Thoughts? Love you all lots!

-LoveIsAFairyTale


	4. Death Jokes

Hello everyone! I have plenty of excuses for not updating this story and the next one, but I will not bore you with all of those reasons! Here is the next chapter, sorry it is so short! I'm slowly but surely getting back to writing again. I just don't want to give y'all a chapter without any meaning. I hope that made sense, anyway, make sure to let me know if you like this story and have suggestions of where you would like to see it go! Love you all lots!

~LoveIsAFairyTale

* * *

The rest of the day turned into a blur since Adrienne got swept to the sidelines while everyone was discussing body parts. She didn't care though, since she had no extensive knowledge of body parts other than the one year of anatomy she took when she was younger.

"YES!" Sherlock proclaimed with the excitement of a seven year old boy who had been told he could have ice cream for everyday for the rest of his life.

"It was the daughter that did it." He announced flinging his coat on and starting towards the lab doors.

"The daughter? The sixteen year old daughter?" John questioned.

A smirk appeared on the consulting detective's face as he turned around, "Yes. It was a very sloppy murder. It was obviously her since she only tried to hurt him not actually kill him. She thought she could just slightly wound his chest, ridiculous since she happened to puncture a lung. Then the weapon, a dagger, was Percy's which meant he handed it over to someone whom he could trust. How do you know it is his? Look at the engraving, surely Gavin would have even picked that up. Then it had to be his daughter, since his wife is dead and they didn't have any more children. They have no close family and he has no enemies, he was the type of man who was very powerful and got what he want, but didn't hurt anybody in the process. He seemed to be respected by his peers and co-workers. Oh, and why did she kill him? She loved her father, very much so, but she didn't want her daddy to find out she is with child."

John, Molly, and Lestrade were the perfect description of gaping goldfish.

Adrienne was impressed, but didn't want his ego to skyrocket anymore than it already had been. So she just sat there with a neutral expression on her face.

"Are you going to go get her or something? If you are, you might want to hurry since she is probably trying to escape town at this very moment, possibly with her baby daddy." Adrienne thought out loud and Sherlock jerked his head back to her direction. He seemed to forget she was here and was not marveling at his amazing deduction skills.

She made a shooing motion with her hand, hoping he would get the message to hurry on. Sherlock bolted out the doors with John and Lestrade trailing behind. Not even a second later she could hear Greg shouting, "MY NAME IS NOT GAVIN!"

Adrienne bit her lip as she tried not to smile until she heard their footsteps eventually fade away. Molly started to giggle then started to laugh loudly as her cousin joined her.

"I didn't know the morgue would be so much fun. It just seems so lifeless down here, you know?"

Molly rolled her eyes, "Nice try at a pun, Adrienne."

"Worth a shot, it's not like anybody else is going to do that around here!" She said with a reluctant smile.

"Adrienne." Molly tsked as she picked up some files that Sherlock accidentally spilled after flinging his coat around.

"I'm done, I promise." She said as she got up to help her, then couldn't help but say on more thing, "I'm pretty sure everyone is dying to be here-"

Molly smacked her with a folder she was holding and Adrienne pouted, "Okay you kill joy-"

Another smack, "That really wasn't meant to be a joke. I swear."


	5. Did You Miss Me?

Hello everyone! So, I have tried to upload this a few times. If you are seeing this, that meant it finally went through.. so yay! My reason for my unexplained absence is because I have just started college. I didn't realize how many papers and many hours at the library I would have to endure. I am currently on Christmas break which is about six weeks. Hopefully my creative juices will be flowing during this time. I could have updated, but my writing would have felt forced. I would have ended up hating it and probably you too. Thank you for sticking with me, y'all mean the world to me! Make sure to stick around because I will be updating my other story ASAP. Love y'all and please review!

After leaving the morgue and returning to the flat, Adrienne had immediately showered. As soon as she got out, Molly followed suit. Adrienne retrieved her most comfortable pajamas out from her suitcase and slipped them on. A huge t-shirt and short shorts were her favorite nighttime attire. Her peaceful attitude was disturbed as she heard a loud crash.

"Toby? I swear if you knocked over one of Molly's favorite vases your ass will be out that door faster than you can meow-" Adrienne muttered, walking towards the noise.

Adrienne's steps faltered as she took in what she saw.

Sherlock had seemed to have climbed through the window. Instead of questioning why he did it, she looked at the sharded pieces surrounding him and said, "I'm not the guilty one. Good luck breaking the news, that one was our grandmother gave her right before she passed."

She tried not to laugh as he looked slightly scared to face the pathologist.

"Did you come here to crash or something?" She asked, plopping back onto the couch.

Sherlock crossed the room and joined her. "I needed to think. I come here where it usually is quite peaceful."

Adrienne coyly smiled as she got up, "I'll leave it to you then. Molly will be out of the shower soon enough and you two can sit in an eternal sexually tense, brooding silence. Night, Sherlock."

She started to go to the bedroom for the duration of her stay, when Sherlock started to speak, "Stay."

She turned around, dumbfounded, "Stay?"

"You don't need to leave on my behalf. Plus you don't seem to be stupid, so if I speak outloud when I'm in my mind palace, feel free to respond." He said, putting his hands under his chin and leaning back on the couch.

"Thank you?" She questioned as she assumed her previous position.

He closed his eyes and she internally sighed. He was truly the most enigmatic man she had ever met. Adrienne could see why her dear cousin was so obsessed with him. The looks, the brains, and oddly enough the charm could lure anybody in. She didn't realize she had been openly staring at him until he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Enjoying the view?" He questioned, smirking.

"I don't know, you tell me. You are the one who is an oh so brilliant detective." She responded, sarcastically.

"No need to get defensive." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes and threw the nearest pillow at his face, which stumped him.

"You are a violent little thing, aren't you?"

"Not really, but you are fun to mess with. Especially since you don't know how to have fun that isn't work related."

"That is most certainly not true." Sherlock mumbled.

"Prove it." She demanded.

"Oh I intend to." He grinned.

Adrienne's confusion was growing more and more by the second, but was pulled out of it when she heard on the television, "Did you miss me?"

Sherlocks face went stone cold and Molly then walked into the room in her bathrobe, "He's back." She said, in horrified shock.


End file.
